Lighting the Torch (Level)
For the similarly named mission see: Lighting the Torch (Mission) Lighting the Torch is the fourth level in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, and the last level in the mission Lighting the Torch. The level is divided into three parts. Briefing Lighting the Torch - Algeria, North Africa November 7, 1942. Good work on sabotaging the motorpool. I hope you've had some rest during the drive down the coast, because you're not done yet. Your final target is a radar tracking station built into the side of a cliff overlooking the Mediterranean. This station can direct intense fire onto the fleet from distant coastal gun batteries. Destroying that station will render those guns blind and useless, allowing the fleet to sail in unchallenged. Grillo will drive while you operate the .30 cal machine gun at the back of the jeep. The station is located next to a desert airstrip, where you should destroy a squadron of Stuka dive-bombers stationed there, and any other targets of opportunity. Then enter the radar station and destroy the sensitive radar equipment - just shoot the controls out. Head down to the seawall and fight your way into the lighthouse at its end. Give our fleet the "all clear" signal by activating the lamp. Once that's taken care of, rendezvous with Major Grillo at the foot of the lighthouse for extraction. With any luck, we'll force Rommel and the Afrika Korps out of North Africa soon enough. Stanley Hargrove Colonel, U. S. Army, Commanding. Objectives * Reach the airfield. * Destroy the aircraft. * Destroy all communications equipment. * Make your way to the lighthouse. * Signal the fleet with the lighthouse beacon. * Meet up with Major Grillo in the truck and escape. Characters * Lt.Mike Powell * Maj.Jack Grillo Weapons Starting * M1 Garand * Colt .45 * Hi Standart HDM (if you start the level from the console) * MP-40 (If picked up instead of the Thompson) * M1A1 Thompson (If picked up in Rangers Lead The Way instead of the MP40) * Mark II fragmentation grenades * Stielhandgranate Others * M1919 .30 Cal (Mounted) Vehicles * Willy's Jeep * Opel Blitz Trucks * Stukas * FW 190 * Panzer IV * BMW R75 Trivia * You can pick up a box of machinegun bullets in the station, even though there's not a single machinegun you can use in the mission. * Despite the fact that Grillo says to the player destroyed the barrel with fuel, this is not required. If the player will not shoot the barrels, then the Major would just leave. * If the bunker jump from the second floor to the first, the Elevator will come for you on the first floor. * In the game files you can find art of this level. It was supposed to appear in the subtitles, but for some reason it was cut out. * For unknown reasons, in the background on the first floor of the bunker you can hear the shooting, although the action takes place in the behind enemy lines. * According to the sound recordings in the game files can be judged that initially during the chase the player had to open fire MG-42 on towers. Grillo warns the player about them. * If you enable the level using the console, the player will be given Hi Standard silenced instead of Colt. Probably a bug. * In the bunker you can find a box with the inscription "1944", although the action of the mission in 1942. * The German in the toilet doesn't care about the shooting. * If you kill a German in the toilet, as soon as you come to the toilet water will still wash off. Background music * "Attack on Fort Schmerzen" (Parts 1 and 2, MoH soundtrack) * "Ascent to the Castle" (Part 3, MoH: Underground soundtrack) Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels